1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an endoscope and, more particularly, to a combined deflection control and lock.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
There are flexible endoscopes with steering distal tip control mechanisms with separate deflection control and lock (or brake) levers. A disadvantage of this construction is that operation of a deflection control and a separate lock or brake requires using two hands or fingers, or using one finger with at least two steps (a lock/unlock step and a deflection step). For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,151 B2, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses an endoscope with a control lever 17 and a separate brake lever 22. After the control lever 17 is moved by a finger, such as a thumb, the brake 22 can be moved by the same finger or a finger of another hand.
There is a desire to provide an endoscope deflection control and lock which can be operated by a single finger of a user.